


Sick Day

by my_fangirl_feels



Series: Hq!! Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, another short drabble, fluffy fluff, sick day, taking care of each other, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's sick and Kageyama is a nice boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

"Oi! Hinata, get your head out of your ass!" Tanaka yelled across the gym as he watched yet another ball get past his fiery haired teammate.

"Oh! Uhh, sorry!" Hinata rubbed the back of his sleeve across his nose and sniffled. He hadn't been feeling well lately and today was no exception, but he couldn't miss practice. Hinata began to get ready for the next ball when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. His eyes lit up when he saw none other than his boyfriend in front of him.

"Shouyou, you should get some rest," his voice was a low whisper and his face serious. "We need you for the game on Monday." Kageyama's face softened as he pushed back a stray piece of hair off of Hinata's sweaty forehead. Hinata leaned into the simple touch before he replied.

"But, I need the practice!" His eyes were red and puffy, he was already panting for breath. Something was definitely off. And Kageyama knew it.

"Yeah and we need you for this next game. Go home, Hinata." He rested his hand on Hinata's shoulder with a stern pressure.

"Oi! Let's get back to work!" The coach Ukai's voice boomed throughout the gym.

"I mean it, Hinata. Go get some rest. You'll work yourself into the ground. " Kageyama's usual tone now soft as he leaned towards Hinata and ruffled the shorter boys' hair.

Hinata only nodded, his smile small and cheeks pink.

The walk home had been cold and miserable, but the warmth of Hinata's bed welcomed him with open arms. He fell into it without hesitation and kicked his shoes off before pulling the blankets up to his face. He fell into a light, dreamless sleep before he knew it.

xxx

Kageyama had known something was wrong with his boyfriend the moment he had saw him this morning. The usually energetic boy was moving slow and sniffling every few seconds.

He was surprised to see the orange haired boy at volleyball practice and was happy that he had convinced him to leave early. He needed his rest for the big game against Nekoma on Monday.

After a short talk with coach Ukai, Kageyama was leaving practice early to check on Hinata. The walk was chilly and Kageyama realized he probably should have walked Hinata home. His chest twisted at the thought of Hinata freezing and sniffling his whole way home.

Kageyama walked the entire way, willing the energetic red head to feel better. Once he arrived he knocked on the door hoping he wouldn't wake a sleeping Hinata.

"Kageyama??" Nastu's small voice greeted him, her big eyes looking up at him.

"Hey, Natsu. I wanted to check on your brother. Did he come home yet?" His cheeks were flushed from the cold.

"Yup! He's in his room. He didn't look too good though. " She moved aside welcoming a freezing Kageyama in.

The black haired boy made his way to Hinata's room, a trip he had made countless times. He knocked softly on his boyfriend's door before opening it quietly.

He tiptoed over to the bed and sat on the edge next to Hinata's small figure. The boy was pale, but covered in a thin layer of sweat. He looked so peaceful and needless to say, cute.

Kageyama moved his thumb soothingly across the smaller boys' cheekbone and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Hinata's eyes fluttered open as he captured Kageyama's hand in his.

"Hey," Hinata said as a small smile appeared on his flushed face.

"Hey," Kageyama grins at the sight of his adorable boyfriend and can't help but kiss his forehead again. The shorter boy leaned into the touch without thinking.

Hinata glanced at the alarm clock on his night stand and looked back at Kageyama with a confused expression on his face.

"Shouldn't you still be at practice, Tobio?"

"Left early to come check on you, dumbass." Kageyama said looking at the ground trying to hide a blush rising onto his cheeks.

Hinata put one hand around the back of Kageyama's neck forcing him to look at him.

"You didn't have to do that, stupid Bakayama." And there's the smile that Kageyama lives for. He's not sure when it became a necessity in his daily life, but now his world revolves around it.

"Of course I did moron." Kageyama gave a smirk. "Who else would take care of your sick ass?"

Hinata laughed to himself before erupting in a coughing fit. Kageyama jumped up looking frantically for some water.

"H-Hinata! I'l get you water! J-Just hold on!" Hinata's coughs turned into laughter as he watched his usually composed boyfriend search desperately around his small room.

"Hinata? Are you okay...? Huh? What the hell are you laughing at!!" He returned to the red head's side glaring at him as he rolled around laughing.

"I'm okay, I'm okay...But you were so scared! You should've seen your face!" Hinata's voice was raspy from the coughing but still held his playful and cheerful tone.

"No shit I was scared, dumbass." Kageyama's voice was low and he now avoided Hinata's gaze, staring at the not-so-interesting floor.

"S-Sorry...Tobio...But I'm okay! I'll feel better in no time! Then we can both go practice more!" Hinata sat up and grasped the taller boys hand in his own. This caused Kageyama to look up, meeting his boyfriends gaze. Kageyama smirked and ruffled Hinata's hair with his free hand.

"Yeah, you better. Who else is gonna hit my 'god-like quicks'?"

Hinata's mouth quirked up into a small smile, "Hmmm, I don't know... Tanaka..."

"Oh shut up, dumbass." Kageyama said playfully pushing Hinata onto his back. Both boys were laughing now, unable to stop.

Hinata clutched his stomach and wiped the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

"Thanks for this, Tobio." He said, placing a kiss onto the taller boys cheek.

Kageyama blushed, but kissed the others forehead in return before pulling him into his chest.

"Anytime, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://welcome-to-fandom-vale.tumblr.com/) and leave me prompts or just say hello ^.^


End file.
